1. The Field of the Invention
The fields of art to which this invention pertains are methods of coating for a concrete product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches rapidly paced high speed block making machines as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,780 operating at repeated cycles of 10 to 15 seconds duration and slowly spaced coating processes for coating concrete surfaces one at a time as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,277. Such procedures have not provided an economically produced yet attractive facing brick as desired by the market. Also prior art as U.S. Pats. No. 3,621,086 and 3,425,105 provide for making multicolored concrete bricks but without sharp delineation of different colored and textured surface portions thereof.